MayuBrother
by ShipperChuu
Summary: Kedua tangan Chihiro tersemat dibawah ketiak adik tirinya. Mengangkatnya pelan untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya adik tirinya, bibir Chihiro terbuka perlahan menyenandungkan sebuah kalimat. "Jangan bikin repot, bocah." #childAkashi


Chihiro memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Telinganya berdenging mendengar ocehan tidak penting dan berulang-ulang dari orang tua dihadapannya yang sialnya ayah kandungnya sendiri. Poni abu didahi disisir kebelakang diikuti dengan dengusan kesal.

"Intinya pak tua, kau berselingkuh dengan wanita acak yang kau temui diclub malam dan menghasilkan anak ayam menggemaskan serta menyuruhku untuk menjadi induk ayamnya selama kau berbinis garis miring bulan madu dengan selingkuhanmu di Hongkong selama setengah tahun. Aku hampir berpikir kau membuang anak ayammu padaku tuan, Mayuzumi."

Mayuzumi yang lebih tua memijit pelipisnya, pening dikepala sejak semalam belum merada dan sekarang ditambah mendengar ucapan sarkas dari anak sulungnya. Rasa-rasanya tempurung otak berlapis rambut abu semi putih siap meledak kapan saja.

"Dengar, pertama dia istri sah ku sekarang dan berarti dia ibumu-"

"Ibu tiri." Potong Chihiro cepat.

"Kedua, aku tidak berselingkuh, okey. Ibu kandungmu sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu jadi-"

"Juniorku tidak loyo untuk menghasilkan anak ayam menggemaskan yang akan aku asuh. Oh terima kasih tuan, anda sangat baik hati sekali. Saya terharu."

"Aku tidak tau berasal darimana mulut kotor dan sarkasmu itu tapi yah junior ku masih prima meskipun sudah tidak ku pakai selama lima tahun."

Chihiro mendengus kesal, dahinya mengerut samar dengan mata memincing kesal menatap orang tua dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah minta ibu baru kau tahu." Ujar Chihiro lirih. "Aku terlalu tua untuk punya adik dan-"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat orang lain untuk menjadi ibumu. Itu kata-katamu lima tahun yang lalu." Potong Mayuzumi senior dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya. "Aku merancanakan ini agar kau bisa akrab dengan adik tirimu. Dia anak yang manis dan selalu menanyakan dirimu, kurasa dia menyukaimu."

"Kau berharap aku menjadi pedo dan incest dengan adik tiriku ? Maaf, aku lebih berselera dengan Nijimura."

Mayuzumi Kenzo terkekeh geli, anak sulungnya memang pintar membuat darahnya mengalir cepat kekepalanya. Selalu pandai membuat percakapan panas walaupun ditengah malam dingin seperti ini.

"Yah apapun itu, mohon bantuannya nak." Kedua tangan Kenzo menepuk bahu Chihiro pelan. Matanya berkilat geli melihat kerutan didahi Chihiro semakin dalam.

"Jangan lupa bayaranya kau transfer kerekeningku."

"Ya tuhan, dia adikmu." Sahut Kenzo gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambut Chihiro.

[.

Kuroko No Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

OOC, Typo, dsb harap dimaklumi.

.

Warning : kata-katanya agak nganu

. ]

Pagi hari apartemen tipe studio milik Chihiro rusuh. Pemiliknya hilir mudik kesana kemari menaruh barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai kedalam kardus dan lemari penyimpanan. Tidak lupa majalah porno dan majalah idol milik kedua temannya melayang mulus kedalam tempat sampah. Kalau bukan karena anak ayam yang akan diasuhnya datang hari ini mana sudi Chihiro bangun pagi dan membereskan kekacuan hasil dugem semalam bersama Nijimura dan Miyaji.

Keringat didahi disekanya, tersenyum puas melihat apartemennya bersih dan rapi mirip apartemen iklan pembersih lantai. Jika diingat selama dirinya pindah kesini dan berteman dengan NijiMiya baru kali ini apartemennya bersih dan rapi luar biasa. Bokser kotor yang biasanya tergeletak diatas kasur sekarang berada dikeranjang cucian. Sisa-sisa hasil dugem (botol kalengan jus varian rasa, cemilan murahan dari toko, dan gulungan tisu habis pakai) berada ditempat sampah yang biasanya kosong kini terisi penuh dengan tambahan majalah porno dan majalah idol.

Chihiro tersenyum bangga, bukan hanya apartemen milik Kasamatsu Yukio saja yang bisa bersih dan rapi, dirinya pun bisa dengan sedikit paksaan dan tuntutan serta keharusan karena mulai sekarang bukan hanya dirinya yang tinggal diapartemen mini hasil merajuk keayahnya. Tapi seorang bocah yang Chihiro lupa jenis kelaminnya akan tinggal dengan dirinya mulai sekarang hingga enam bulan kedepan. God, Mayuzumi Chihiro, 15 tahun harus mengurus adik tirinya (5tahun) dikarenakan orang tuanya bulan madu dengan embel-embel bisnis dengan alasan keakraban sesama saudara. Headline news terpanjang dan menggelikan yang pernah dipikirkan Chihiro.

"Yah aku hanya berharap ingatanku bagus kalau adik tiriku itu laki-laki." Gumam Chihiro pelan.

Bel apartemen berbunyi ketika Chihiro sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Kaos pendek bergambar panda belum dipakainya saat kakinya dengan enggan melangkah kearah pintu. Siapapun diluar pintu berkesempatan untuk melihat abs Chihiro dengan celana kolor hitam longgor mempertontonkan lekukan otot V yang selama ini membuat iri Nijimura.

Pintu apartemen dibukanya, kepala abu menyembul dari celah pintu diikuti tubuhnya ketika tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dihadapannya.

"Niichan !!!"

Chihiro sepontan melangkah mundur, pintu yang semula terbuka lebar mendadak ditutup kembali dengan bantingan keras diikuti derap langkah kaki dan suara umpatan sebelum dibuka kembali dengan Chihiro berpakaian lengkap.

"Niichan kenapa tadi pintunya ditutup sih, hampir kena mukaku tau."

Dahi Chihiro mengerut samar, jari telunjuk tersemat didagunya dengan muka datar mengingat kembali rupa adik tirinya yang dilihatnya lima tahun lalu.

Rambut merah, cek

Mata merah, cek

Pipi bakpao, cek

Okey, bocah dihadapannya ini memang adik tirinya. Memakai mantel coklat yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya, tas punggung, topi bundar serta sepatu hitam yang sekarang sedang memasang tampang cemberut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chihiro mengehela nafasnya, mulai sekarang telinganya akan mendengar panggilan 'Niichan' dari adik tirinya. Harus menambah isi kulkasnya dan mengurangi malam dugemnya dengan NijiMiya.

Kedua tangan Chihiro tersemat dibawah ketiak adik tirinya. Mengangkatnya pelan untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya adik tirinya, bibir Chihiro terbuka perlahan menyenandungkan sebuah kalimat.

"Jangan bikin repot, bocah."

 **Fin**

Cuma mau tanya kenapa kuku kalau habis dipotong itu dibuat ngetik typo mulu ? Kesel saya tuh, bolak-balik typo mulu -_-

btw, ini saya niatnya mau bikin fic buat event digrup wa tapi malah melenceng ke Mayuyu, mana multichap pula duh... susah emang kalo mau ngetik fic ditargetin dan ditentuin dari fandom mana plus genre nya juga, bener2 tantangan... :v

well, saya emang kangen mayuaka sih khekhekhe


End file.
